Manos
Manos is the commander of the 8th Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Because of his signature spell and the nature of his magic, Manos earned himself the epithet "Hydra". Appearance Manos has shoulder-length, white-coloured hair and pointed, shark-like teeth. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt, light-purple-coloured pants and striped leg-warmers. He also has black scelera and white irises. He also wears and bandages around his neck and a forehead protector with wavy lines on it. Personality Manos is very closed off with his emotions. He only speaks to convey what he needs to, and doesn't say more than that. However, sometimes he acts the exact opposite, talking far too much, and being incapable of shutting up. When he's like this his thoughts blend together, and he talks at an incredible rate of speed, incoherent to most men. Reaper has stated that because of this, no one likes to talk to him. History Like all other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Manos was created by Proserpina's sculptures, and brought to life using Jupiter's Personification Magic. The container used to bring him to life is currently unknown. Magic and Abilities Poisonous Water: Manos wields a highly dangerous form of Water Magic, that allows him to manipulate highly polluted, lime green water for dangerous effects. It is similar to Tenchi Kaimei in this effect, but the water relies on magical energy instead of Curse Power. This magic is similar to normal Water Magic in practice, even using similar spells and movements for casting them, but the water is deadly to anyone that even makes contact with the liquid. He is capable of using this magic to liquefy his body, and fire water-based projectiles from it. Manos is also capable of manipulating the temperature of his water at will, boiling it, and even turning it into mist. Manos is also capable of transforming his body into mist through this method. Manos can also manipulate water pressure in order to deal more damage to his opponent by cutting, or crushing his opponent. The pressure of his water is so great that it can easily crush bones, and strong metals. Manos is even capable of mimicking the pressure of the deepest parts of the ocean with his water body. Manos can manipulate his water no matter what state of matter it's in. By making contact with water, Manos can also pollute it into his own Poisonous Water, allowing him to manipulate it as if he had created it himself. Manos is capable of polluting an entire lake into his own water in seconds. The water itself is so poisonous it's acidic, even corroding the bodies of the poison-immune dolls of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and weakening magical abilities. * Hydra: Manos creates seven giant tendrils of water, and strikes with them one at a time in incredibly rapid succession. These tendrils are highly pressurized being capable of completely crushing people with them. After colliding with a dense enough object, the water will splash apart, spreading poisonous water throughout the area, and then immediately reform. They appear as serpentine heads with large, sharp teeth. They act sentient, being capable of devouring anyone that gets within their jaws. * Achlys: Manos evaporates his Poisonous Water, turning it into a poisonous cloud of mist that can be manipulated at Manos' discretion. He can force it into his target's lungs, or simply force them to hold their breath by having it in their immediate vicinity. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Manos is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Thanks to help from Ragna, Manos was able to further develop this ability. As Manos' body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Jupiter's creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Jupiter's creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Jupiter or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. * Razor Sharp Teeth: Manos' sharp teeth aren't just for show. His teeth are capable of chewing through metal and lacerating flesh. His jaw strength allows him to easily tear off limbs and break through sheets are steel without injury to himself. Even if his teeth break, he can immediately grow back a set that are even stronger than the previous ones. Master Trident Specialist: Manos can masterfully wield his trident in combat. He can use it to pin down enemies by locking his target's limbs between the prongs, or effectively use it as if it was a standard spear. He can also use the prongs to disarm enemies, or use it as an extremely accurate throwing tool, which he can then recover by sending water from his body to grab it, and bring it back to him. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: In conjunction with his Poisonous Water, Manos is well-versed in hand to hand combat, generally using his magic in conjunction with close-quarters combat to deal monumental damage. Immense Speed: Manos is capable of moving at incredibly high speeds, generally using his Water Body to move around the battlefield. When traversing the battlefield this way, he appears as arcs of water moving at an incredibly rapid pace. Manos' Water Body also works on reflex. Even when being attacked from behind, Manos is still capable of transforming his body into water in order to avoid his body being damaged. Enhanced Durability: Even though he generally avoids damage using his water body, Manos is still capable of taking all the damage he avoids. Even when his intangibility is nullified he still has no trouble taking damage from an onslaught of Stealth blows, or spells using Maguilty Sense (the later of which most likely being attributed to his deadened nerves). Immense Magic Power: Like all other commanders is the Legion Under the Black Sun, Manos has an immense amount of magic power. It is enough to have him ranked as the eighth cohort commander of the Legion Under the Black Sun, putting him above the likes of other powerful commanders Librum and Adze. When exerting a large amount of magic power, Manos' magical aura is colored turquoise. Equipment Trident: Manos wields a large, golden trident in combat. The trident is incredibly durable, even being capable of withstanding blows from Black Steel weapons. Manos can use the trident to stream his magical energy through. He can fire blasts of his Poisonous Water through the trident, use it to directly pollute water, or transform it into water when Manos activates his Water Body. Other than the three prongs normally attributed to a trident, the trident also has a spike on the bottom, making the bottom just as lethal as the top. Trivia Manos' appearance is based off of Mangetsu Hozuki from Naruto. Manos' occasional silence and unstoppable talking was given to him to give him a more unique personality as opposed to the quiet Ragna or Librum. * It was also inspired by Teppei from Toriko. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Poison Magic User